liberty_kids_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberty's Kids goes Over the Hedge
Liberty's Kids Go Over the Hedge is a upcoming film in the Liberty's Kids/Non DHX Media Crossover series. Plot While scavenging for food, RJ the raccoon enters the cave of Vincent the bear, his only friend who has a large wagon full of human food taken from a nearby rest stop. RJ accidentally wakes Vincent from his hibernation, and in a race to escape, causes the stash to roll out onto the nearby highway and get run over. To avoid being eaten himself, RJ promises Vincent that he will completely replace the stash within the week. RJ heads towards a recently-built human suburban housing development inIndiana, surrounded a forest glade separated from the rest of the development by a large hedge. There, he discovers a pack of animals recently awoken from their hibernation, led by Verne the turtle; the others include the squirrel Hammy, the skunk Stella, the porcupines Penny and Lou, along with their triplet sons, Spike, Bucky and Quillo, and the opossum Ozzie and his daughter Heather. The animals are scared as the development had been build during their hibernation and fear they won't be able to forage for food in the small glade, but RJ shows them the amount of food that humans consume and waste. Verne is hesitant but the other animals are awed by RJ's knowledge and the taste of human food as well as other human indulgences. They make bold attempts to steal food directly from the humans, with RJ secretly guiding them to help collect the food he needs to replace Vincent's stash. When the animals raid the trash cans of the home owners association chairman Gladys Sharp, she calls in an animal exterminator Dwayne LaFontant, who offers to install a highly lethal trap called the Depelter Turbo, which is illegal in every state but Texas, in her backyard. Verne sees this and tries to warn the others, but RJ insists they will be okay. Fearing for the safety of the animal pack, Verne attempts to return what they stole; he and RJ get into an argument that ends up causing a small rampage through the development and destroying all of the stash RJ had collected for Vincent. RJ rallies the others to raid Gladys' home directly on the night before a large party. With Stella disguised as a cat to distract Gladys' own cat, Tiger, the others enter Gladys' home and collect all the food. RJ inadvertently reveals his duplicity to the animals, just as they are discovered by Gladys who calls Dwayne. RJ manages to escape with the food for Vincent but leaves the other animals to be trapped by Dwayne. As RJ returns the food to Vincent, he sees Dwayne's truck drive by on the road, and decides to use the food to knock the truck off the road, enraging Vincent. Dwayne is knocked out while the animals get free and Spike, Bucky and Quillo use video game skills to drive the truck back to the development. RJ pleads to be let in the truck as Vincent tries to catch him, but the others insist that RJ let them be captured. Verne is able to convince the group to forgive RJ since he came back to save them. They drive the truck back to the development, crashing through Gladys' home, destroying everything in the process, and the animals flee into the hedge. Gladys and Dwayne converge on the animals from one side while Vincent tries to swipe at them from the other. To escape, RJ gives Hammy a caffeinated beverage, allowing the hyperactive squirrel to move incredibly fast. Hammy is able to manipulate Dwayne into capturing Vincent, causing Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne to be trapped by the Depelter Turbo in Gladys' backyard while the animals escape to the glade. The police arrive and send Vincent to the Rocky Mountains while Gladys and Dwayne are arrested for using the Depelter Turbo. RJ and Verne apologize to each other, and RJ is brought into the group as part of the family, as well as Tiger, who became infatuated with Stella even after learning she was a skunk. Verne realizes they haven't had a chance to forage for food until Hammy reveals that while sped up, he had been able to collect enough nuts for them all to last the year. Trivia *The Film will be on Dropbox on 01-1-16. *RJ and Verne will join the team in Liberty's Kids meet Edward Scissorhands Gumball, Darwin, Spongebob, Patrick, The Eds, Sarah (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy), Jimmy Neutron, Jack Skeleton, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Chowder, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Johnny Bravo, Droopy, Space Ghost, Brak, Zorak, Moltar, TOM 2, Goku, The Ham-Hams, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Blik, Waffle, Gordon, I.M Weasel, I.R Baboon, Anne of Green Gables, Ash, Serina, Clemount, Bonnie, Finn, Jake, Ice King, Marceline, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Roddy, Rita, Mojo Jojo, Team Rocket, and other villains will guest star in this film. * Category:Movies